


A Close Shave

by DarthTella



Series: This New Life [11]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Did I Mention Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, but it's minor, shaving mishaps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 20:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16205156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthTella/pseuds/DarthTella
Summary: Wherein the Doctor learns that it's best to keep his eyes on what he's doing when he's got a sharp blade pressed against his skin.  Even if the other sight is very attractive.





	A Close Shave

If there was one thing the Doctor was absolutely an expert on, it was shaving. He’d done it literally thousands of times, and with having different faces he had learned how to deal with different bone structures and different types of skin.

Of course, a few mishaps happened while he was still getting used to a new face. For example, he had once used this quite luxuriant scented shaving foam for the entirety of one incarnation. He absolutely loved the stuff! Left his skin as smooth as a Cyberman’s bottom. But, the inevitable happened and he had regenerated and he had gone to shave again using his favourite shaving foam, only to have his face break out into a horrible rash.

Good thing he liked scarves that go-around.

Now he stood in front of his bathroom mirror, surveying his face and getting ready to partake in this routine morning ritual. Not that he’d ever admit it out loud, but this incarnation was just a wee bit vain. He’d spend a ton of time on just his hair alone just to make it look like he hardly spent any time on it at all.

But there was now another reason he’d spend a long time staring at his face in the mirror. This incarnation was unique. While he still had many Time Lord characteristics, this body was part human. He had this face as a full Time Lord as well, and he was always trying to spot the differences between them.

Same dark brown eyes under quite animated brows. Same narrow nose. Same cheekbones. Same odd dent in the left ear. Same freckles… wait was that one a few millimetres to the right before?

He sighed. He supposed he was still attractive by human standards. Rose certainly thought so. So it wouldn’t be so bad having this face for the rest of his life.

That thought brought a smile to his face. Now, that was different. His smile was now, lighter, freer. It crinkled the corners of his eyes, and he suspected he’d get permanent creases there eventually as he aged. For once, that thought didn’t bother him. True, he was stuck on the slow path with Rose Tyler. But being stuck with her really wasn’t so bad. It was a dream come true.

The Doctor turned his attention back to the task at hand: getting rid of the dark stubble that had grown on his face. He smoothed some shaving foam over the bottom half of his face and down his neck, being ever so careful not to cover his sideburns. It would be a crime to get rid of those! He was never even tempted to. He took hold of his razor, a finely crafted straight edge. That was one thing he kept consistent over the centuries. It was a little old-fashioned maybe, but it was the only kind that he ever considered using.

He brought the blade up and lined it up to the bottom of his right side burn. Making sure it wasn’t doing to be crooked, he began to slowly slide the blade down his skin.

He caught movement in his peripheral vision. Rose was now up and about, and my goodness those were some of the shortest sleep shorts he had ever…

He hissed in a breath through his teeth as a sharp pain erupted from his jaw. Red rivulets of blood ran down his neck, mixing in with his shaving foam. His razor clattered to the floor, nearly missing his foot, as he lost all feeling in his fingers. The gash on his jaw was wide, and blood was just pouring out of it, and he was paralyzed to do anything about it.

He had never been squeamish at the sight of blood of course, whether his own or someone elses. He didn’t know why it bothered him so much now.

Rose came rushing into the bathroom. She took a brief moment to carefully pick up his razor from the floor before he accidentally stepped on it. She looked up at his face and her eyes widened at the sight. His face had gone chalk white, almost ashen. He offered no resistance as she gently guided him over to the bathtub and sat him on the edge, saying something about how he ought to sit down before he fell down.

She was probably right about that, he reckoned. His legs were feeling a bit like jelly.

Rose had grabbed a towel off the radiator and held it up to his face, putting extra pressure on his cut. He only winced a little bit, but Rose still shook his head at him.

“Over 900-years-old and you still cut yourself shaving.” She tutted, but she had a small smile on her face.

“I’ve never bled so much from it.” He muttered, finally giving a voice to the reason it bothered him so much, “It had always healed over right away. Barely bled at all.” Rose briefly lifted the towel so she could wipe up his blood with a cleaner corner of it. She grimaced.

“Looks like you got yourself pretty good there. Don’t think it’s deep enough to need stitches, mind.” She reapplied the pressure. “Which is probably good, cos I think you’d faint straight off if that happened, given how panicky you just were.” She smiled at him, her tongue caught between her teeth.

“Is it my fault that human beings are so frail?” He groused. “Just get a little distracted whilst shaving and then the next thing you know you nearly decapitate yourself! It’s madness!”

“Distracted?”

“Er… well?” Years ago, this was the point where he’d start rambling about some nonsense in an attempt to make Rose forget she’d ever even asked him a question. Now however, he grinned at her, glanced down at her teeny-tiny sleep shorts then back up to her face and he waggled his eyebrows.

“Oh.” Rose blushed, but she was still grinning from ear to ear.

“Yeah, y’know on some planets that kind of attire would be considered illegal, even inside the privacy of one’s own home.” He reached out and placed his hands lightly on her hips.

“And if you got caught?” She asked, a twinkle in her eye.

“Oh, the penalties for that are too unspeakable to mention. Literally! The humanoid voice-box is completely incapable of producing the necessary sounds. But it sounds a bit like,” The Doctor let out a sound that was completely indescribable causing Rose to burst out laughing. She moved the towel away from his face, relieved to see that the bleeding had finally stopped and his cut was beginning to scab over. She lightly skimmed her thumb over it, and he shivered at her touch.

“Does it look that bad?” He asked. Rose only shrugged.

“Makes you look tough.” He raised his eyebrows at that.

“Tough, eh?” He pulled her in a bit closer. “Does it suit me?”

“A little bit.” She said. He nodded, then pouted dramatically.

“Then I suppose if I’m so tough, you’re not gonna kiss it better. You think I’m manly enough to deal with it.” He sighed.

“Come off it you nearly fainted at the sight of your own blood from such a tiny nick!” Rose snorted out a laugh.

“That should earn me one then.” He pulled her a tiny bit closer, and she wrapped her arms around his neck and perched herself on his knee. A thoughtful look crossed her face.

“Maybe just a tiny one. For such a little boo-boo.” She giggled. His eyes fluttered shut as he felt her breath puff against his jaw as she moved in closer. Her lips touched his skin gently.

Then Rose blew a great big raspberry.

 


End file.
